al fin te encontre
by Insensitive but still loving
Summary: vivir por cientos de años sin una persona a tu lado es horrible , soy un vampiro y me llamo Bella Cullen por fin encontré a mi imprimación, Edward . Y Lucharía por nuestro extraño amor humano-vampiro.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio :

Ser un vampiro no es siempre divertido en especial cuando

Estas sola.

Me llamo Isabella Cullen y tengo 17 años eternamente.

Soy de características comunes tengo pelo marrón , no soy muy alta , pálida como somos todos los vampiros y claro a los ojos de los humanos somos hermosos.

Tengo a mis hermanos adoptivos que son Alice , Jasper ,Emmet y Rosalie.

También están mis padres esme y Carlisle Cullen.

Todos ellos tienen a su imprimación es como amor a primera vista.

Es como la gravedad , tu centro cambia , de pronto no es la tierra la que te sujeta , harías cualquier cosa …. Serias cualquier cosa que el necesitara un amiga …. Una hermana ….. Una protectora.

Carlisle dice que todos encuentran a su imprimación ,

Esperaba poder encontrarle en el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Quieren que siga con la historia o no? por favor diganme


	2. te encontré¡¡¡

Forks como siempre … verde

Bella pov:

Estupido don ¡

Puedo leer mentes pero de

Verdad es un verdadero martirio si tienes a tu lado a rose y a emmie.

Mis hermanos Jasper y Alice también tienen dones , Alice puede ver el futuro y Jazz puede sentir tus emociones .

Realmente Jasper si es mi hermano .

Pero todos los demás son mis hermanos adoptivos.

Jasper y yo somos como pocos hermanos muy unidos.

Estaba en mi cama leyendo por milésima vez

"Orgullo y Prejuicio". Hasta que la duende de mi hermana Alice me obligara a poner una ropa sumamente atrevida alegando que me veía bien y poniendo un puchero que decía por todos lados

Made in Alice.

-Hola familia . Salude a todos ya que estaban en la sala viendo televisión.

- hola . Respondieron a coro.

- me voy al escuela. Dije

- ve con cuidado . Dijo Jasper seriamente

- si papá respondí sarcásticamente.

Fui hacia el garaje y me decidí por mi "Ducati 848"

Era fácil de conducir para los vampiro pero muy difícil para los humanos ya que requiere atención constante a los ángulos y a las posiciones.

Acelere por la calle que daba hacia la escuela , me encantaba la velocidad lo acepto soy una sicópata conduciendo.

Llegue justo a tiempo , hoy no vendrían mis hermanos ,

Alice simplemente se negó a que vinieran , hoy realmente estaba rara , mas de lo usual.

Justamente cuando me quite el casco todo el estacionamiento se quedo observándome con detenimiento.

Tontos humanos hormonales, pero hoy la mente de las chicas estaban solamente imaginándose como seria el hijo de el jefe Swan.

Según las chicas se llamaba Edward .

Entre a la escuela , fui hacia los lockers y saque mis libros,

mi primera clase era matemáticas.

Entre rápidamente al aula , como siempre el profesor no me pregunto nada por miedo a que lo corrigiera.

Después tuve mis demás clases , hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo .

Fui a compra mi "almuerzo" solo una manzana y agua.

-le vendría bien engordar un poco. Pensó con desprecio Jessica Stanley.

- ojala bella comiera un poquito mas , no esta bien que tenga esas ojeras. Pensó Ángela una gran persona y era una chica bastante agradable .

- esta para comérselo .

- que sexy

- me gustaría verlo ….. Sin ropa

Dios sus pensamientos son tan desagradables.

En sus mentes había un chico de tez pálida casi como la de los vampiros , ojos verdes y era bastante guapo.

Después de eso vi que el chico entro a la cafetería con Jessica, pobre se dio cuenta de que ella habla hasta por los codos.

Se sentó en la mesa de Jessica pero no hablo en ningún momento.

Hasta que volteo y me vio un momento yo le devolví la mirada y se sonrojo supongo que por la vergüenza de que lo descubrí espiando.

Trate de leer su mente, pero era como si el no estuviera allí , cosa que me frustro francamente.

-¿Quién es ella?. Pregunto una voz aterciopelada

- es Isabella Cullen . Dijo Jessica

-pobre estupido ya se intereso en ella pensó Mike teñido newton

- ¿y por que se sienta sola?

- ella no se sienta sola se sienta con sus hermanos supongo que mañana los veras.

Edward ya no pudo preguntar mas ya que sonó el timbre.

Genial me toca biología nótese el sarcasmo , nada a cambiado mucho los últimos 100 años.

Entre al salón y me sitúe en mi lugar en donde siempre me sentaba sola.

Después Edward entro con Jessica y esta ultima se lo presento al maestro.

- siéntese al lado de la señorita Cullen. Dijo el profesor

Justo cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado .

Sentí algo que nunca pensé llegar a sentir.

Era como la gravedad …. Tu centro cambia ….. De pronto no es la tierra lo que te sujeta…. Harías cualquier cosa …. Serias cualquier cosa por el….. Una amiga ….. Una hermana…. Una protectora

No sabia como reaccionar a esto eran demasiadas emociones.

Camine hacia donde se encontraba el profesor y le dije:

- disculpen no me siento bien ¿me podría retirar?

- claro

Corrí lo mas rápido que el paso humano me dejaba.

Llegue hasta la enfermería y deslumbre a la enfermera para que me diera un pase de salida .

Y partí rápidamente hacia mi casa.


	3. HOLA FORKS

Pueblo alienígena

Edward pov :

- No tienes por que hacerlo Edward.

Me repitió mi loca madre Renée.

- mamá yo quiero ir . Mentí

-mándale saludos a Charlie de mi parte .dijo resignada

Subí al avión , el vuelo no duro mucho , lo normal .

Cuando el avión aterrizo en Port Ángeles estaba lloviendo.

Justo cuando salí del avión localicé a Charlie ,

-hola chico. Dijo me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo.

- Hola .

Después de nuestras grandes muestras de cariño válgame el sarcasmo , nos encaminamos al coche de patrulla de Charlie.

La principal razón de querer comprarme un

coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara

por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice

más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.

-Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?. Pregunto Charlie

— Mamá está bien

-He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato anunció una vez que nos

abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

-¿Qué tipo de coche?

Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».

- es un monovolumen chevy .

- no tenias por que hacerlo. Respondí sinceramente.

- tonterías , quería darte un regalo.

- gracias. Fue lo ultimo que dijimos .

Llegamos a la casa pequeña de dos dormitorios

que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio.

Afuera se encontraba el monovolumen del que me había hablado Charlie y para mi sorpresa me encanto.

Tenia pocas cosas solo mi ropa y una caja con todos mis discos

Por lo que solo fue un viaje escaleras arriba.

Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad.

La mecedora que tenía desde niño aún seguía en el rincón.

Después de que Charlie me ayudara a subir los discos ami cuarto los acomode en un estante.

Extrañaría Phoenix pero realmente yo no tenia a nadie allá.

Algo dentro de mi me decía que algo aquí iba a cambiar mi vida y con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

Al otro día me levante temprano para ir a la escuela.

Charlie ya se había ido.

Haci que me subí al monovolumen y me marche hacia la escuela.

No fue difícil de hallar en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks.

Me estacione en el primer lugar que vi. , me baje y vi una hermosa moto Ducati.

Fui hacia la oficina principal y me atendió una señora pelirroja regordeta con gafas.

Me dio mis papeles y me deseo suerte.

Justo cuando iba saliendo de la oficina una chica

Bajita ,con pelo color castaño y ojos azules se me acerco ,

- ¿tu eres Edward swan ?. Joder esta chica si que tenia una voz chillona.

- hola ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu primera clase? . Pregunto esperanzada y yo no queriendo no ser descortés le respondí que si.

Todo el camino hasta el salón se la paso hablando .

se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, se presento como Jessica Stanley y me

acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar.

Me senté en su mesa pero no hable en ningún momento.

Hasta que la vi. , Se sentaba en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba.

Era una chica con pelo marrón , pálida como la cal , ojos grandes negros como el carbón y tenía una figura

preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a

trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por

estar cerca.

Tenia ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si padeciera de insomnio o se estuviera recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque su nariz, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Era un rostro como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal

vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel.

La seguí observando hasta que ella me atrapo mirándola lo que me hizo avergonzarme y roburizarme como una niñita.

-¿Quién es ella?. Pregunte.

- es Isabella Cullen . Dijo Jessica

- ¿y por que se sienta sola?

- ella no se sienta sola se sienta con sus hermanos supongo que mañana los conocerás

Ya no pude preguntar mas ya que sonó el timbre.

Revise mis papeles mi siguiente clase biología.

Entre al salón con Jessica quien me presento al profesor de biología .

- siéntese al lado de la señorita Cullen. Me indico el profesor el lugar donde me debería sentar.

Justo cuando me senté Isabella , pareció desconectarse del mundo pero pude ver en sus oscuros ojos que había un rastro de comprensión .

De un momento a otro ella se levanto , fue con el maestro y salio.

El Día paso y salí de la escuela rápidamente.

Rápidamente me subí al monovolumen y arranque , llegue ami casa pronto.

Charlie y yo no sabíamos cocinar por lo que pedimos una pizza y vimos un partido de baseball.

Después de eso me duche , es fue la noche que soñé con BELLA CULLEN .

Dejen sus reviews por favor , y díganme que tal les pareció?

Si que estuvo largo , todos los días voy a actualizar excepto mañana ya que es mi cumpleaños voy a cumplir 16 añotes ya me duele la espalda hahahahaha y nada me haría mas feliz en mi cumpleaños que sus reviews .

ATTE : INSENSITIVE BUT STILL LOVIING

PD: LAS QUIERO MUXO GRAX POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA


	4. una oportunidad

Bella pov:

Llegue rápidamente a mi casa.

- Alice. La llame en un susurro ya que no había necesidad de gritar por nuestro oído vampirico.

-¿Qué pasa bella ?pregunto inocentemente cuando ya estaba enfrente de mi.

-ALICE, POR QUE RAYOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE IBA A ENCONTRAR A MI IMPRIMACION, TENGO UN LIO DE EMOCIONES Y SUPONGO QUE AHORA EL PIENSA QUE NO ME CAE BIEN YA QUE SALI ASUSTADA DE AHÍ. Grite como loca y por lo tanto toda la familia bajo para ver que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa ?pregunto Carlisle

-siento haberte gritado Alice, pero es que de verdad no se que hacer.

-¿encontraste a tu imprimación? preguntaron todos excepto Alice

- me voy a mi habitación a pensar las cosas

Fue lo último que dije a mi familia y subí a mi habitación ahora tenia la cabeza en otro lado, quería ver a Edward.

Hasta que se me prendió el foco, yo sabía donde vivía el jefe Swan.

Corrí por el bosque hasta la ya conocida casa del jefe Swan que estaba impregnada por el dulce aroma de Edward, rastree el olor hasta donde mas se podía oler, que era en la ventana que daba hacia el patio delantero, me subí ágilmente y vi. Por la ventana cautelosamente, vi a Edward en su cama, podía oír su espiración y era acompasada y profunda por lo que sabía que estaba dormido.

Me aventure a abrir las levanta y esta chirrió.

-tendré que traer aceite para la próxima vez que venga. Pensé

Me metí sigilosamente al cuarto y me quede observando a Edward.

Era tan frágil y hermoso, no podría dejar que nada le pasara, me molestaba en sobremanera no poder leer su mente.

-bella. Dijo cosa que me asusto ya que pensé que estaba despierto.

Pero no, estaba dormido, HABLABA ENTRE SUEÑOS ¡

Este humano es sumamente interesante.

Me quede toda la noche observándolo, hasta que se hizo de mañana y tuve que volver a casa.

Hoy Edward conocería a todos lo cullen.

Trataría de ser su amiga o lo que sea que el quiera que yo sea.

Hoy nos iríamos en mi Aston Martin Vanquish.

Lleguemos a la escuela y como siempre todos nos miraban, francamente ya estoy harta de eso siempre es lo mismo.

Fui a mis clases hasta que era la hora del "almuerzo"

-OK, entonces entramos con caras súper sexys ¿entienden? pregunto Alice .

-si Alice .respondimos al unísono

-pero a bella nada más la van a ver. Chillo Rosalie

-Rosalie a mi nadie me ve. Dije ya fastidiada

- todos te ven bella, eres la vampiro mas hermosa que he visto

Y yo obviamente no le digo eso a a nadie.

-hagamos una apuesta, en poco tiempo va a ser san Valentín, somos en total somos 358 en esta escuela, menos nosotros seis serian 352, si por lo menos 20 te dan flores eres la mas bella de la escuela y tendrás que usar ropa sexy muuuyy sexy. Dijo el oso y bestia de Emmett pero esta apuesta la gano.

-Acepto la apuesta.

-Pero si tú pierdes, me das el auto que yo quiera. Le dije

-acepto.

Después de nuestra pequeña platica, pusimos caras sexys para entrar a la cafetería y como predijo Alice todos nos miraron.

Tomamos nuestro almuerzo, y las niñas no dejaban de fantasear con Edward con Mi Edward.

Termino el almuerzo y ya era hora de biología, esta era mi oportunidad de hablar con Edward.

Me metí al salón y me senté, Edward entro poco después, se sentó a mi lado sin mirarme, es ahora o nunca.

-Hola. Dije con aquella voz tranquila que utilizaba cuando quería hacer sentir cómodo a alguien, formando una cortés

sonrisa con mis labios de forma que no mostrara ningún diente.

-Me llamo isabella Cullen - Dije, aunque sabía que el ya sabía eso. Era la forma más cortés de continuar.

-No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser Edward Swan.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Preguntó y su voz tartamudeó un poco

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. - Seguramente se había dado cuenta que se había convertido en el centro de atención de este monótono lugar. - El pueblo entero te esperaba.

-Comiencen. Ordenó el Sr. Banner

- Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas. - Dije tranquilamente. - No. - Me dijo, y su rostro pasó del blanco al rojo . - Yo lo hago. Me quedé mirando el equipo en la mesa, el estropeado microscopio, la caja con las diapositivas,

- Edward ¿me darías una oportunidad de ser tu amiga?

- bella yo…

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR TAN PRONTO PERO ES QUE TUVE UN PROBLEMA CON LA COMPU.

ATTE : INSENSITIVE BUT STILL LOVING.


	5. Conociendo a los hermanos cullen

Edward pov:

- Edward ¿me darías una oportunidad de ser tu amiga?

- bella yo…

Me sorprendió bastante esa pregunta, yo en el fondo saltaba como niña enamorada

-claro me gustaría eso.

-Bueno, te gustaría sentarte conmigo y mis hermanos hoy?

- claro.

Todas las clases se me hicieron largas, yo lo único que quería era que fuera hora de almorzar.

Cuando el timbre sonó y dio por finalizada la clase, corrí como lunático hacia la cafetería.

En la entrada me esperaba Bella, con su linda cara de ángel pero con su cuerpo perfecto.

Estoy seguro de que se me caía la baba, hasta que bella me hablo y fue entonces cuando reaccione.

Los dos fuimos a comprar nuestro almuerzo, pero ella solo compro una ensalada y agua.

-¿bella solo comes eso? Tal vez por no comer tienes esas ojeras.

-No, Edward como' muy bien. Pero lo dijo en un tono en el

Que te decía que era una broma privada.

Fuimos hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus hermanos

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro chico. De los dos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado Bella lo llamo Emmett. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el pelo del color de la miel y el era Jasper. Podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, pero la de bella no tenia comparación, bella era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. Rosalie como la presento Bella tenia el pelo rubio, que le caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punto señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso

Y ella era Alice.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Todos tenían ojos miel, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y tenían ojeras al igual que bella, sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora.

Era muy fuerte el parecido de Bella con Jasper.

Hablamos de cosas triviales pero no comieron, le pregunte a bella por que no comían y me respondió que comían en casa lo que me dejo mas tranquilo ya que no quería que bella se enfermara.

Después de eso cada quien se fue a sus respectivas clases.

Las clases pasaron rápidas por lo que me fui a casa pronto.

Al final de la clase iba a ir hacia mi monovolumen pero me acorde que Jessica me invito a la push.

Invitaría a bella, así que fui hacia donde ella se encontraba apoyada en su auto.

-hola Edward.

-Bella ¿te gustaría ir a la push conmigo y los demás?

-oh lo siento Edward, pero vendrá mi amigo Robert.

-No pasa nada bella, adiós. Y me aleje rápidamente de ahí no quería que me viera rojo de los celos.

-espera , ten Edward aquí esta el número de mi casa y mi celular. dijo y me tendió un papelito con sus números y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.

Adiós

Me subí al monovolumen y arranque no podía ir muy rápido sino este trasto se joderia.

De verdad que ahora me carcomen los celos, quien será ese tal Robert, bella es MIA.

En tan poco tiempo me enamore de ella, el destino me trajo a este pequeño pueblo para encontrar a este hermoso ángel terrenal.

Ahora yo tendría que aprender a cocinar, lo primero que hice no estuvo tan mal hice hamburguesas que según Charlie estuvieron grandiosas.

Me duche, me puse un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca y volvi a soñar con mi pequeño ángel.

Lo se estuvo corto , pero prometo solemnemente que mañana subo por lo menos 3 capis

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FA

ATTE : INSENSITIVE BUT STILL LOVING


	6. un inocente sueño

Bella pov:

Tuve que mentirle a Edward para no ir a la push,

Robert, Así se llamaba mi padre.

Según Jasper los celos de Edward alcanzaban un nivel sobrehumano, lo que se me hizo muy tierno ya que la imprimación hace que ya no veas a nadie. Lo mismo pasa con la persona en la que te imprimaste pero no estoy segura de si Edward de verdad no le gustaría mujeres en verdad bellas, yo no me considero así en absoluto, en unos días seria

San Valentín y veríamos quien gana la apuesta, estoy segura que voy a ganar.

-no estés tan segura bella. me dijo Alice de pronto

-se supone que yo soy la leedora de mentes no?

De pronto Alice pensó en Jasper DESNUDO.

-JASPER CONTROLA A TU ESPOSA¡. grite presa de la desesperación por que ya dejara de pensar en las poses que hizo con mi hermano.

Y entonces al imbecil de Emmett se le ocurrió la gran idea de que todos pensaran en sexo.

Salí corriendo de ahí no quería seguir viendo esas imágenes tan perturbadoras.

Así que fui a mi prado, era un lugar mágico al llegar ahí vi. Al gran y circular lugar lleno de flores de colores, Salí de las sombras y cuando entre en ese precioso lugar mi piel brillo, me recosté en el pasto y pensé en Edward en lo mucho que lo amaba, en mis sentimientos hacia el.

Se me vino a la cabeza una canción , hace mucho que no tocaba mi piano.

Corrí hacia la casa y Fui hacia el salón donde se encontraba y toque la canción que hace unos minutos había ocupado

Mi mente.

-es muy bonita. dijo mi madre Esme

-¿Para quién es?

-Para Edward

Me quede helada, era una canción de cuna la que mi mente había producido, en esa canción mostraban mis deseos de querer protegerle, de amarle.

-mami ¿crees que este bien que ame a Edward?

-mi amor, la imprimación es algo inexplicable pero mágico y yo se que ese amor que sientes por el, no es solo por la imprimación viene de tu corazón, mi niña.

-Esme ¿tu sabes que me gustaría haber nacido de tu vientre?

-OH cariño yo también hubiera deseado que hubieras nacido de mi y me sentiría muy orgullosa de eso, pero aunque no eres mi hija biológica yo te quiero como una.

-Gracias mamà.

Después de eso me fije en la hora eran las 12: 30

Edward estaría dormido, así que me fui rápidamente entre a su casa cuando llegue estaba en su cama dormido. Lo observe detenidamente y así pasaron unos 15 minutos y después el empezó a gemir lo que me asusto ¿estaría herido?

Me acerque a su cama lentamente y sin hacer ruido.

Entonces empezó a gemir mi nombre.

-OH siii, bella, siii ¿quieres que te de mas fuerte?

SANTA MIERDA estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo conmigo.

Me tomo un minuto reaccionar hasta que Edward dijo.

-OH bella estas tan húmeda y estrecha.

Después dijo:

-me voy a venir

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, llegue a mi casa y Emmett estaba sosteniendo a Jasper.

Mi hermano parecía el demonio mismo, estaba segura que de ser humano estaría verde del coraje.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Voy a matar a ese estupido humano

-Por que?

-ese idiota tuvo un puto sueño húmedo contigo

Le iba a contestar hasta que llego Carlisle y controlo a Jasper, Carlisle y Esme dijeron que querían hablar conmigo así que fuimos al despacho de mi padre.

-bella queremos hablar contigo de lo que paso allá abajo.

-Pequeña sabemos que aun no has estado con alguien íntimamente y queríamos hablar contigo de eso.

cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho los besos ya no son sufrientes y entonces el cuerpo humano tiene necesidades, entonces los órganos sexuales…

-papa de verdad mi madre kristen me lo dijo todo cuando cumplí 17.

-si tienes dudas ven con nosotros y las aclararemos. Dijo maternalmente Esme

-mama se de eso, ya fui a la facultad de medicina 2 veces.

-bueno creo que lo más viable sea que vayas a hablar con Jasper.

-Si

Después de nuestra "charla" fui a la habitación de Alice y Jasper.

Toque suavemente la puerta y un Jasper enojado abrieron la puerta.

-Jasper ¿Qué sucedió?

-Bella ese humano tuvo un sueño donde estaba teniendo sexo contigo.

-Si jazzy tu mismo lo dijiste un sueño.

No contesto así que tenia que decirle la verdad.

-jazz soy virgen.

Mi hermano abrió desmesuradamente la boca.

Se oyeron las risas de Emmett lo que me hizo avergonzarme bastante.

-bella tienes 110 años y no has estado con alguien? Pregunto con shock

-no es tan difícil

-bueno es bueno saber que tu hermana pequeña no haya perdido su pureza aun.

Después de eso fui a mi cuarto y escuche música clásica hasta el amanecer.

Me vestí para ir a la escuela y verle la cara a Edward, dios me va a dar algo.

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO

ESE EDWARD QUE HABRA SOÑADO?

EN EL PROXIMO CAP ESTA LO QUE SOÑO EDWARD ES UN LEMMON CORTO

ATTE: INSENSITIVE BUT STILL LOVING

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA

LAS QUIERO MUCHO


	7. Mi sueño y muestras de afecto

Edward pov:

Me encontraba en un prado circular y lleno de flores y bella se encontraba recostada en el medio de este.

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella, pero al momento de verla mas de cerca me congele, ella estaba solo en ropa interior SEXY ropa interior.

-hola Edward. Dijo con voz sensual

-yo yo yo eh eh Ho Ho la. Dije tartamudeando

-te gusta .pregunto dándose una vuelta y enseñándome su firme trasero , se que

Un caballero no la vería, pero oye soy un hombre.

Se acerco lenta y felinamente hacia mi, me tomo de mi camiseta y estrello sus labios contra los míos, quise profundizar el beso así que lamí su la labio inferior y ella abrió su boca.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos, hasta que ella me quito la camisa.

-hazme tuya Edward

-estas segura?

Como respuesta recibí una caricia en mi miembro, por lo que gemí.

Bella desabrocho mi pantalón y yo le quite su sostén, vi. sus deliciosos pezones y no me resistí los devore y ella en respuesta tiraba suavemente de mi pelo.

Bella se puso de rodillas no sabia realmente que haría hasta que bajo mis boxers y empezó a masajear mi miembro yo solamente gemía su nombre.

Le baje sus braguitas con los dientes.

Ella abrió las piernas y entre en ella lentamente, rompí algo cuando entre en ella OH DIOS MIO ELLA ERA VIRGEN.

Pero al parecer no le dolió.

-mas fuerte.

Y eso exactamente hice acelere mis embestidas.

-OH siii, bella, siii ¿quieres que te de mas fuerte?

Ella se subió encima de mí y empezó a penetrarse sola, yo la ayudaba con sus constantes movimientos.

-OH bella estas tan húmeda y estrecha.

Hombre, ella era el sueño de cualquier hombre.

Después de unas estocadas ella se vino

-me voy a venir. Dije y llegue al cielo

Me desperté, diablos todo fue un sueño, me fije que mis sabanas estaban mojadas con semen.

Me levante y fui rápidamente a la lavadora

Metí la sabana y puse en marcha la lavadora

Estaba consiente de que en pocas horas vería a bella de otra manera después de mi sueñecito.

Pasaron unas tres horas y sonó el despertado así que me vestí rápidamente.

Baje a desayunar y después me subí a mi trasto.

Al llegar a la escuela me fije que bella y sus hermanos estaban afuera de su coche.

Jasper me estaba matando con la mirada.

Y mi hermosa bella estaba escondida entre Jasper y Emmett.

Me baje y camine hacia ella pero justo cuando iba llegando ella corrió hacia la escuela.

- esta un poco sensible hoy. Dijo Alice ante mi cara de confusión y tristeza.

Toco el timbre que daba iniciadas las clases así que no tuve más remedio que ir a clases.

En todas las clases que tenia con bella, no me hablo.

En la hora del almuerzo no me quedo más remedio que sentarme en la mesa de Jessica.

Voltee hacia donde la mesa de los cullen y vi. Que bella estaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper y este la arrullaba como un bebe.

Me di cuenta que ellos en verdad se querían como si fueran hermanos verdaderos aunque no lo fueran.

De pronto me di cuenta de que bella temblaba ligeramente como cuando lloras.

BELLA POV:

Desde que llego Edward llego a la escuela trate de evitarlo, también en, las clases que teníamos juntos yo en lo personal no me sentía cómoda después lo que soñó pero aun así yo lo amaba.

A la hora del almuerzo Jasper noto mi estado de animo gracias a su don y me puso en su regazo.

-tranquila bella. Dijo arrullándome

Me empezó a tararear al oído la canción que nuestro padre Robert nos cantaba cuando no podíamos dormir.

Lo que hizo que llorara por que recordé los momento en los que veía como mi madre Kristen y mi padre Robert se amaban tan intensamente hasta el punto de ser absurdo.

Alguien me tomo en brazos supe quien era ya que eran grandes y llenos de músculos.

Me sacaron de la escuela y me pusieron los asientos traseros de mi volvo.

Jasper y Emmett me llevaran a casa.

Y Alice y Rose se quedaron en la escuela para excusarnos por haber faltado a las ultimas clases

Al llegar a casa me pusieron en el sillón de la sala y Jasper empezó a hablar.

- bella yo se que esto es difícil pero, debes

Luchar por lo que sientes

-bella yo se que no soy el indicado para decirte esto pero Jasper tiene razón aunque te sientas incomoda después de lo que soñó tu lo amas. Dijo mi hermano oso.

-Tienen razón, mañana voy a decirle lo que siento.

Y después me dieron un gran abrazo y estoy agradecida por tener hermanos tan buenos.

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR.

Y QUE LES PARECIO EL LEMMON?

LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.

ATTE: INSENSITIVE BUT STILL LOVING


	8. una visita

Edward pov:

Después de la hora del almuerzo bella se fue con Jasper y Emmett.

Según lo que me dijo Alice se sentía mal por que comió algo que le cayó pesado.

Después de mi última clase, Salí y Alice y Rosalie me esperaban junto a mi trasto.

-Edward te gustaría visitar a bella?pregunto una sonriente alice.

-Me encantaría. respondí rápidamente

Alice me dijo que la tenía que llevar ya que los chicos se llevaron su auto.

Me dio indicaciones y llegamos a una mansión blanca con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores.

Bajamos del auto y Alice abrió la puerta.

No me imagine que esto fuera tan grande pero su casa era genial.

Jasper y Emmett estaban en la sala jugando halo.

-hola Edward. Saludaron Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

vi que una una mujer bajaba de las escaleras parecía tener unos 26 años, tenia el pelo castaño acaramelado, blanca como la cal y ojos dorados.

-hola ¿debes ser Edward? soy Esme. dijo y su voz sonaba muy dulce y maternal.

-mucho gusto señora cullen. Le conteste educadamente

-no querido dime Esme me haces sentir vieja.

-veniste a visitar a bella?

-si queria ver como se encontraba.

Esme me dijo que la habitación de bella estaba en el tercer piso.

Subí hasta ahí y había una sola puerta así que fui hasta ella y la toque suavemente.

Bella abrió la puerta y lo que paso después no me lo espere.

-EDWARD. Grito y se lanzo a mis brazos , pero quien se queja.

-hola bella. La salude tímidamente

- pasa Edward.

Entre a su cuarto, era realmente grande tenia una colección impresionante de libros y discos.

-ven Edward. Dijo bella palmeando un lugar de su cama.

Y como perrito faldero la seguí.

No me di cuanta que estaba lloviendo a cantaros hasta que un trueno sonó y bella se refugio en mis brazos.

Me encantaba poder protegerla de todo lo que le causaba miedo.

Alguien toco la puerta.

-pase. dijo bella desde debajo de una almohada.

Entro un señor rubio, era igual de pálido que su esposa e hijos y lo mas extraño es que tenia el mismo tono de ojos.

Era alto, delgado pero musculoso y con una belleza sobrehumana como la de el resto de su familia.

-hola tú debes ser Edward. Dijo el hombre rubio con voz fuerte.

-si soy yo mucho gusto

-Edward lamento decirte que te tendrás que quedar esta noche a dormir aquí, la tormenta es muy fuerte, ya le llamamos a tu padre y esta de acuerdo.

-muy bien . disculpe ¿Dónde dormiré? No me importa dormir en el suelo o en un sillón.

-Edward ¿te importaría dormir aquí con bella?

-No en absoluto si a bella no le importa.

-No , seria un honor tenerte aquí

-OK, los dejo. dijo el señor rubio.

-Adiós papi. dijo bella y se alzo de la cama para darle un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo.

El señor rubio se fue y cerró la puerta.

-que lado de la cama quieres Edward?

-El izquierdo si no te molesta.

-Claro

Me acosté a su lado y me tape con sus mantas.

-Edward, gracias por venir a verme. Dijo mi hermosa bella rozando su nariz con la mía lo que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.-

-Bella deberías cubrirte tu nariz esta muy frí preocupado ya que no quería que le pasara nada.

-si papá. respondió sarcásticamente

-gracias por obedecer hija. Dijo con voz de padre controlador.

Y su dulce risa lleno la habitación.

-bella te quiero decir algo. Dije tratando de no sonar nervioso.

-adelante.

-Bella yo yo te te aaamo.

-Edward eso ya lo… ESPERA QUE DIJISTE?

-Si bella estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti.

-Edward yo también te amo

-Bella me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi novia?

-me encantaria.

No resistí la tentación y bese sus fríos labios, no me importo el frió estaba perdido en sus dulces y carnosos labios.

Después de que los dos necesitáramos parar para tomar oxigeno me invadió las ganas de dormir.

Poco a poco cerré los ojos y los cerré con la imagen de mi dulce ángel.

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA

ATTE: INSENSITIVE BUT STILL LOVING


	9. la verdad

BELLA POV - Tanya le va a decir a edward que somos. Dijo Alice

-QUEEEE?!. Grite

- Bella , por favor calmaté, tengo ganas de asesinar a alguien gracias a ti . Dijo jazz con cara de enojo.

De pronto alice recordó su visión y vi como Tanya le decía todo a Edward.

- Alice crees que yo le pueda decir antes a Edward?. Pregunte esperanzada

- pues si .

- rayos tengo que darme prisa. Dije como una desquiciada

-se me olvidaba decirte que los vulturis vendrán de visita por 8 meses. Dijo alice sonriendo Genial!. Aro,Cayo y Ciaus eran como mis tíos. Jane y Alec eran como mis hermanos y Demetri y Félix igual, serian unos meses geniales.

- por que Tanya le quiere decir a Edward que somos?

- Por que cree que así el va estar junto a ti para siempre , ella no quiere verte sufrir por estar sola.

- es muy lindo de parte de Tanya pero... , seria decisión de Edward ser un vampiro.

- Bella recuerda que si Edward muere tu también lo harás. Dijo jasper

"no te quiero perder hermanita" . Pensó Jasper.

- no lo harás . Le dije abrazandolo

- gracias Alice. Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

- de casualidad sabes si Edward esta en su casa?.pregunte

- si estaba en la push pero ya regreso. Dijo Alice.

Salí corriendo hacia casa de Edward y a unos cuantos metros camine como humano.

Toque el timbre y Edward abrió la puerta.

- Bella. Me llamo emocionado y tratando de darme un beso pero yo moví la cara y me lo dio en la mejilla.

- pasa algo?.pregunto preocupado

- quieres ir a dar un paseo?. Pregunte con voz fría seria mejor así solo por si el decide alejarse de mi .

-claro. Dijo y cerro la puerta

Caminamos un poco y me detuve en una especie de claro y alejado de su casa.

- yo no soy lo que tu crees Edward.

- ya se que sin miedo alguno

- y que crees que soy ? -

un vampiro. Dijo con simpleza como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- no tienes miedo

- nunca podría tenerte miedo. Ahí fue cuando explote.

- Eso es porque te crees la mentira...es un camuflaje...soy la depredadora más peligrosa del mundo, todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mi, mi voz, mi rostro...incluso mi olor...Cómo si los necesitase.

- Pero tienes razón nunca te haría daño. Dije completamente segura

- lo se . Dijo y vi sinceridad en sus hermosos ojos.

- también de debes saber otra cosa.

- que?. Pregunto viendome curioso.

- me imprime en ti. -

que es imprimarse? Es como amor a primera vista?

-¡Qué difícil es describirlo! La verdad es que no se parece al amor a primera vista, sino que más bien tiene que ver con movimientos gravitatorios. Cuando te veo , ya no es la tierra quien me sostiene, sino tu , que pasas a ser lo único que importa. Haría y seria cualquier cosa por ti , me convertiría en lo que necesitaras , ya sea tu protectora, tu amante, tu amiga o tu hermana.

- wow y yo que pensé que estaba loco por amarte tan pronto pero ahora veo que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Se acerco y me beso con mucha pasión y amor pero sobretodo amor.

- quieres ir a mi casa amor?. Le pregunte una vez que nos separamos

- Claro. Dijo con una sonrisa torcida Tuvimos que irnos en su coche a pesar de que le dije que yo podria cargarlo pero se negó por que dijo que los caballeros no hacen eso. Llegamos a mi casa y estaba sola , supongo que Alice vio la sorpresa que le tenia a Edward y saco a todos de la casa para darnos privacidad .

- vamos al cuarto de música.

Subimos rápidamente y al entrar fui al piano y antes de comenzar dije:

-esta canción la escribí para ti . Y comencé :

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que mi alma vacía Queria sentir...

Eres lo que tanto Esperaba

Lo que en sueños buscaba

Y que en tí descubrí.

Tu has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazon

Ni ojos para nadie Solo para ti...

Eres el amor de mi vida

El destino lo sabía

Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado Siempre pertenecí...

Tu has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazon

Ni ojos para nadie Solo para ti...

Esto es de verdad

Lo puedo sentir

Se que mi lugar Es junto a ti...

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocia Y que en ti descubri...

Termine con lo ojos cerrados y sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y unos labios en mi oído

- Al fin te encontré. Susurro

- y no te dejare ir . Susurre de vuelta

- nunca . Concluyo sobre mis labios.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB EBEBEB

Lo siento de verdad , perdonen no haber actualizado antes pero es que mi tio murió y estaba muy deprimida , pero hoy dije escribiré por ella y aqui estoy. Prometo solemnemente que por lo menos actualizo tres veces por semana. Dejen sus reviews por favor es lo unico que me anima en estos momento, USTEDES. LAS QUIERO.


	10. El peor san Valentín de la historia

medward pov:

Despues de estar un rato con mi bella , me llevo a mi casa y ahí estaba charlie , le presente formalmente a Bella y al parecer se llevaron muy bien , incluso le dijo que le llamara papa la cara de felicidad de bella conmovió tanto a Charlie que el la abrazo. Despues de mas o menos 2 horas , ella se fue , subía a mi cuarto , me di una ducha y justamente cuando iba a dormir me di cuenta de que mañana era 14 de febrero , mierda no he preparado nada para bella! Iba a entrar en desesperación pero recibí un mensaje:

Hola eddie , soy alice! No te preocupes ya tengo un plan para mañana.

me calme y el sueño me invadió.

bella pov

Estaba harta! Harta!. Estúpido emmett hijo de su ... Ok no , pero como se atreve, lo voy a matar pobre de mi bebe , muajaja cobrare venganza por mi precioso aston martín , me escurrí hasta la cochera y ahí vi el orgullo de emmett , su precioso jeep , tome la pintura que alice había puesto para mi venganza , y empece a pintarlo de rosa con flores, cuando termine corrí hasta mi cuarto sigilosamente , me encerré y empece a leer sin corazón de kat Martín hasta que escuche un chillido , hora de la diversión . La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió dando paso a un Emmett a punto de llorar. Se acerco rápidamente hacia donde me encontraba , y...

- perdoname, por haber estrellado tu aston , perdoname!. Gritaba Emmett como si no lo pudiera escucharlo 77.

-te perdono con voz dulce.

-gracias , pero ahora me puedes decir como voy a ir mañana a la escuela sin que me llamen gay?.

- mañana es san Valentín , no te verías raro.

- esta bien, pero no te olvides de la apuesta belly-bells.

- no la he olvidado Emmett.

-ok , bella ya viste la hora? Ya viste son las 7:00 hay que preparamos para la escuela.

Emmett se fue de mi habitación y me vestí . Nos subimos en el BMW de rose y partimos hacia la escuela. Al llegar vi a la escuela decorada de rosa y rojo. Edward se encontraba ahí mirandome con sus ardientes ojos verdes , cuando rose estaciono el coche, prácticamente corrí hacia edward y al llegar , este me tomo de la cintura , acerco su cara a la mia y me beso tierna y dulcemente , todo desapareció y solo estabamos el y yo. Despues de separarnos para que el tomara aire observe como todo el mundo se quedaba perplejo viendonos. Cuando sonó el timbre que daba iniciadas as clases edward y yo nos separamos ya que solo teníamos biología juntos. La apuesta con Emmett la tenia ganada dentro de 1 hora nos reuniríamos en el auditorio para la entrega de regalos de san Valentín

El director dio los regalos que quedaron para mi familia y edward:

Rosalie hale : 40regalos

Alice cullen: 30 regalos

jasper Hale: 63 regalos

Emmett cullen:47 regalos

Edward swan: 40 (n/a no es por que no me guste edward pero como ven las chicas no lo conocen tanto por eso fueron los pocos regalos)

Bella cullen: 130 regalos

todos estaban con la boca abierta exepto Emmett quien tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro . Despues de ese bochornoso momento volvimos a clases y para mi desgracia la clase que tenia con edward se paso gracias a la estúpida reunión.

Aun asi tuve que pasar por los dichosos regalos , cuando iba hacia al estacionamiento me encontre con lo peor que me pudo pasar , edward se estaba besando con jessica, me acerque lentamente y sin mostrar ninguna emoción . Me fui al coche de rose ya que ellos iban a cazar a una velocidad nada humana pero ya no me importaba nada. Cuando prendí el coche edward se dio cuenta y corrió hacia mi.

- bella por favor dejame explicarte.

- dejame. Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de arrancar y partir hacia mi casa. Cuando llegue me di cuenta de que mis hermanos estaba en casa. Los vi a todos mirandome fijamente esperando mi reacción. Corrí hacia jasper y llore como nunca lo había hecho sentí a Emmett abrazarme y a alice y rosalie susurrando palabras de aliento , oía de fondo la fuerte lluvia que había , la verdad es que solo oía la lluvia hasta que sonó el timbre y mis hermanos se tensaron notoriamente.


End file.
